The Kinky Dress
by KakashiFangirlOfDOOM
Summary: Alfred sneaked a quick peek at the raven. "Why is his dress so much...different?" His voice squeaked, trying to hide the fact that he was indeed turned on by all of this. Rated M! Male X Male, don't like, don't read.


Ameripan (America X Japan)

Rated: M  
>WARNING!Bondage! And this is Male X Male, don't like don't read.<p>

The Kinky Dress

It was an average day in the country of America, and our 'Hero' was strolling down the street to the café Kiku had told him about (while they were snuggled up on the American's couch, no less.) the week before. He opened the door and was greeted by a bell that tinkered throughout the small shop. He put his hands on his hips, puffing up his chest and looking around. 'Hmmm. There seems to be a lot of people here today...' He shook his head and continued gazing around the scene. "Well this better be a good resturaunt or I'm leaving." He mumbled to himself and began examining around.

There was a big glass window just to his right, embrodered in pink and white curtains, a backwards "Welcome" written on it in yellow Japanese characters. The spot beneath it was filled with little trinkets. Porcelin dolls, stuffed animals, tea sets, and cards. Several tables were scattered about the room; more than half were filled with customers waiting for their food.

The blonde continued to gaze around as he walked up to the host absentmindedly. The man gazed at him from across his spectacles. "Ah, Alfred, so nice to see you here. Table for one?"

"Yeah...oh hey Roderich, I didn't know you worked here." Alfred said lamely, being pulled back from his gazing. The Austrian plucked a menu from it's casket and began leading him towards a table in the middle. "I normally don't, but it's just a side job. Nothing special."

The American took his seat, scooting the chair across the wooden floor loudly. It made an unpleasant screeching noise, and a few guests turned to look their way. Ignoring this, the brunette pushed up his glasses and pulled out a small notepad and pencil. "So anything I can get you to drink this afternoon?"

Alfred looked down at the menu, scanning it quickly before looking back up at the Austrian beside him. "Hey, ya got any Coca Cola?"

The older male sighed and wrote down his order. "Lucky for you, we do. Though this is a Japanese styled resturaunt..." He mumbled the last part to himself, tucking the pencil to it's rightful place behind his ear.

"But it's based in America, bro. It's basically like if America and Japan had a baby, this little shop would totally be the baby dude." The blonde stopped, turning slightly pink at having realized what he just said.

Lucky for him, the older hadn't noticed and was now walking away. "American's...they're a bunch of idiots." He grumbled, stomping past a certain Prussian who walked through the door.

Alfred sighed out of boredom and began tapping his knuckles on the table as he looked around the room, searching for someone, ANYONE, whom he knew. He noticed a few other countires here and there, most of whom he never talked to. Spotting the two familiar faces of France and Germany, he caught their attention and waved them over excitedly. They complied, taking the table next to him. The American beamed. "Yo, dude's what's happening?"

Francis sat in the chair furthest from Alfred and extended his arm (almost smacking Ludwig in the process) while he began examining his nails. "Nothing much, just stopped by for a bite to eat when I ran into our dear friend Ludwig here.~"

The other male, who had taken the seat beside Alfred, rolled his eyes, paying no attention to the Frenchman, and fixed his gaze on the American. "So what brings you here, Alfred?"

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but soon closed it once his beverage was placed in front of him. He brought the straw to his lips and took one long drink, leaving the glass half empty. He looked up at the Austrian, who was tapping his foot patiently. "I guess I'll have to get you another drink then as well...anyway, what would you like to eat, sir?"

"A hamburger with everything on it!"

"Fine, I'll be back." The male walked away stiffly, his eye twitching slightly as the Prussian waved him over to his table.

"Well?" Germany prompted his earlier question, raising one perfectly sculpted German brow.

Alfred gazed at him questingly for a moment. "Hmmm? Oh yeah!" He took another gulp of the soda. "Japan told me about this place. It's pretty cool, I guess. So what about you guys?"

Francis examined his other hand and wiggled his slender fingers. "Meh, mine is obvious.~" He smacked Austria's butt as he set down the other's drink. He recieved a glare from his Prussian friend from across the resturaunt in response.

"And you, Ludwig?" Francis asked, not looking up from where he began filing.

A faint blush spread across the German's cheeks. "Well, It-Italy works here, so I decided to stop by..." He drifted off as a small Italian male approached.

"Ciao!" He smiled brilliantly but the others hadn't noticed on account of what he was wearing.

"Uh, Feli, what's with the outfit?" Alfred asked, eyes wide with bewilderment.

The Italian glanced down quickly, a confused expression on his face. He wore a dark green maid's outfit, the skirt just a short 2 inches below his thigh with matching green socks and black dress shoes. The outline of the dress was white and frilly so it matched the apron that was tied loosely around his waist.

"This? It's what we have to wear here." He gestured around the resturaunt, pointing out the workers. "Everyone has to wear one except Roderich because he's only here for a few days."

"Damn that's too bad...I really would like to see Richie in a dress.~" Francis said with a perverted laugh.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Francis' pervertedness and Feliciano took their order aside from Alfred.

Francis pretended to look over the menu. "Hmmm. By any chance are you on the menu, mon cheri?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked seductively.

Ludwig punched the other man in the arm and apologized to the Italian before placing his order.

"Ow that really hurt!" Francis whined as he rubbed the spot where the German had it him.

"Well, ya kinda deserved it." Alfred shrugged.

Francis ignored him and caught sight of Alfred's former brother and caretaker. He smiled and excused himself before going over to flirt with him. "Hey Arthur." He said in that sexy French accent of his.

"Hey yourself, Frog." He replied with a scowl, feeling the older's eyes on him as he cleared the table.

"Nice outfit." He licked his lips. "Dark blue suits you." He was wearing the exact same outfit as his Italian friend, apart from the colour.

"What kind of compliment is that you pervert?" Arthur gazed away, a blush soon falling comfortable upon his pale cheeks, no matter how much he pretended to dislike it. "But thanks, I suppose."

Arthur felt arms wrap around his waist. "Wanna have some fun?~" Warm breath tickled the inside of his ear. His blush grew darker and against his damn will he nodded and the French man pulled him into the back room and locked the door.

Alfred's eye couldn't stop twitching at the scene he'd just witnessed between the two. His brother...and Francis? No. Just, no.

"Ve~, where did Francis go?" Italy asked, setting down a mug of beer in front of the German before taking the seat across from him. He folded his hands together and rested his chin on them, waiting for someone to answer.

Alfred shook his head back and forth to rid the images. His stomach churned uncomfortably. "You don't want to know." His mood lightened (along with the feeling in his stomach) when he saw Roderich place his hamburger in front of him.

The Austrian eyed his coworker. "Stop chit chatting and get back to work." He said and set down the American's drink before walking away. Again, the Prussian attempted to get his attention, this time grabbing the older by the hips and smirking when Roderich tried to push him away.

Feliciano turned his gaze away from the scene and back to his friends. "Okay...and it can't be that bad, can it?"

The German took a big gulp of his beer. "Francis is sticking his Eiffle Tower in Arthur's cup of tea, if that helps you get it."

Alfred choked on his french fry hearing it put like that.

"Ve~, it sounds painful and rather sticky." The Italian said cluelessly as he got up and walked away to get back to work.

"Oh you have no idea..." Ludwig murmered to himself, taking another swig of his drink.

Alfred took a huge bite of his hamburger. "Was that really necessary?"

"For him, yeah." Ludwig grunted.

Alfred shook his head and popped the last bit of hamburger into his mouth. (Yes, he really ate it that fast. Well, he IS American after all.) He patted his stomach happily and caught the Austrian's eye before waving him over. "Bill, please." Alfred slurred, still on cloud nine from that delicious meal. The older nodded and went to retrieve it.

Remembering why he had come here in the first place, the American sat up straight and gazed around for the familiar figure of his friend. When he couldn't find him he frowned.

"Something wrong, Alfred?" Roderich asked as he placed the bill in front of the younger.

"Well," He scratched his cheek, deciding whether or not to tell the curious male. "I was looking for Kiku...I mean he works here, right?"

"Oh Kiku? Yeah he's right over there." The brunette pointed past Alfred and the blonde turned to gaze behind him. His eyes widened at what he saw.

The small male was bent over, his lacy black underwear showing as he was busy pouring a customer their tea and smiling. His outfit was a little different from the others. It was black with white laces and ribbons and even shorter. (Was that even possible?) He had on fish net tights and black heels. Alfred had to cover his nose to avoid too much blood loss and turned back reluctantly to face the Austrian.

Noticing the other country's discomfort the older laughed lightly. "I take it you liked what you saw."

Ignoring the brunnette's comment, Alfred sneaked a quick peek at the raven. "Why is his dress so much...different?" His voice squeaked, trying to hide the fact that he was indeed turned on by all of this.

"It brings in more customers. Are you going to pay for your meal or not?" He asked, nodding towards the untouched piece of paper on the table.

"O-Oh right..." The American dug in his pockets and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Here. Keep the change." He added the last part, glancing back at the Japanese male.

"Alright then. You have a good day sir." Roderich smirked as he walked away only to be harrassed by Gilbert. Again.

Not wasting any time, Alfred bounded out of his chair and strode over to the raven. "Hey Kiku." He said in an abnormally low tone.

Said raven turned around and came face-to-face with the blonde. "Oh, hello Alfred-san." His face flushed at how close the other was standing. "Wh-why are you standing so close to me?"

"Nice dress." His eyes raked over the smaller male's frame completely ignoring the older's question.

"Thank you, Alfred-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work." He shuffled around the taller male and began clearing the table Alfred, until a few minutes ago, was occupying. The American just stood and stared.

Noticing it was too quiet, the Japanese male glanced in the younger's direction. "Something wrong America-san?"

"No, no...nothing's wrong."

"Alright then, if you say so."

Alfred mentally facepalmed. 'Oh how smooth you idiot. Now he probably think's you're some kind of creepy rapist.' *

Running a hand through his messy hair, Alfred strode back over to the other male. "So, come here often?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked devilishly.

"Are you feeling alright, Alfred-san?" Kiku questioned and put his hand to the other's forehead.

"Yeah, Im fine." He brushed his hand away. "It's just...your dress...it's turning me on a bit..."

Kiku's face turned beet red and he looked away, immediately becoming interested in a piece of gum stuck under the table.

"Okay, I didn't mean for that to come out...it's just. God damn you're so irresistable right now."

Kiku jumped when he felt Alfred's gentle lust filled whisper in his ear. His face was even redder now. "A-Alfred-san, I-."

"Shhh." The American moved behind the smaller male and pressed a finger to his soft lips. "Isn't this why you invited me here?" He ran his hand along the other's thigh and fingered the hem of his dress. Kiku swallowed hard, covering his mouth with his hand as those damn fingers slid up his dress. Alfred nibbled on the raven's earlobe, his fingers creeping up higher. "Mmm, is there a room where we could have more privacy?"

Kiku pondered for a moment. "Yes. There is a room where we could be..." He whispered, hoping neither of them would regret this.

"Alright." Alfred bit Kiku's ear lightly and removed his wondering hand. "Lead the way."

Nodding, Kiku grabbed ahold of Alfred's hand, ignoring the stare's they got and practically ran up the stairs.

Alfred couldn't even wait until they were in the room, releasing Japan's hand and pushing him against the door. Their lips met harshly, and Alfred began drinking the older nation up. He guided his tongue along the other's lips hungrily begging for entrance. Kiku complied, opening his mouth as their tongues mashed together battling for dominance. They only broke away when the need for air became too great, and even then Kiku dived back in, placing his hand in the other man's hair. His other hand fumbled for the doorknob and turned it, backing up into the room. He would have fallen if not for the American's strong arms around him.

Alfred smirked and kicked the door shut, pushing the Japanese back up against the wall to continue their steamy make-out session. Kiku wanted to be close to the American, as close as possible. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and stood on his tiptoes to continue kissing him.

Feeling the other's desperate need, Alfred picked him up and hitched the raven's legs around his own waist. Kiku was surprised by the sudden action and broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He gazed down at the younger and slid off his leather jacket then continued to strip him of his shirt. He ran his hands over his lover's hot body, receiving a slight moan in response. Seeing his chance, Alfred began biting, nipping, and sucking on the delicate skin between the older's neck and shoulder while running his hand back up his dress, slyly unhooking his fishnets.

"Ah! Mmm Alfred-kun..." Kiku moaned and leaned his head back for easier access.

Alfred continued working on his shoulder and headed over to the bed, laying his lover down gently before removing both their shoes. He couldn't keep his hands to himself as they covered every inch of the Japanese male's body. Kiku let out low moans every time the American found a sensative spot. Finally after a few minutes of this, Alfred began tugging at Kiku's outfit. "Mmm let's get rid of this dress...it's covering too much skin for my liking."

Slowly and teasingly the blonde slid off the fabric along with the fishnets, leaving him to stare at Kiku in nothing but his frilly black underwear. Kiku shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin.

Alfred made sure he wasnt cold for long, reaching up and massaging the smaller nation's nipples. He pressed down on them with his thumbs, rubbing, pushing, pulling, and pinching them between his fingers.

Kiku gripped at the bedsheets, his breathing still heavy. Alfred began biting at his neck again and took the raven's hand, placing it on the growing bulge in his pants. Understanding flitted through the nation as he slipped his hand inside the other male's pants and began stroking his abused member. Alfred moaned into the raven's shoulder, feeling him squeezing and pulling at the shaft. Kiku could feel the pre-cum on his hands and stroked his throbbing member a few more times before pulling his hand away.

Alfred wasted no more time in disposing his pants and boxers onto the floor with Kiku's dress. His hands kneaded at the soft creamy skin beneath him as he lapped at the forming bruise on his lovers neck. He trailed kisses along his collar bone, his chest and his stomach before dipping his tongue in and out of the other's navel. He inched his hands up and down the older male's frame and began to go lower, his mouth resting on the bulge in the boy's underwear. Alfred nipped at it teasingly, fingering the lace. Kiku squirmed slightly at the American's torturous teasing methods.

Alfred smirked, finally grabbing ahold of the fabric and pulling it down with his teeth, purposefully avoiding the other's erection. He threw them onto the growing pile of clothes and bent down, licking the inside of the others thigh, careful to avoid contact with his cock.

"...Please...A-Alfred..." Kiku begged, throwing his head further back into the pillow, a small whimper escaping his lips.

"Mmm, I don't know..." Alfred's smirk widened, his thumbs carressing the older nations hips, drawing patterns lightly on the pale skin. He leaned forward slightly, his lips parted partially in a luscious whisper. "Beg me, Kiku...show me how much you want it."

A shade of scarlet tinged the ravens cheeks as he turned his head to the side. "I-I want you Alfred-kun...so bad..." He bit his bottom lip, sliding his eyes over to look at the blonde above him.

"I guess that'll have to do for now." Alfred purred leaning down and licking the tip of the oriental nation's cock. He slid his tongue up and down Kiku's hardened length, causing the other to bite back his moans. The blonde put his hands on Kiku's hips, pushing them down slightly so he wouldn't gag on the older man as he began to take in more of the Asian's cock.

Kiku panted heavily, reaching one hand up to begin playing with his left nipple, rubbing and pulling at it while the other fisted in blonde hair. Alfred slowly took in Kiku's flavor, savoring it as it engulfed his whole mouth. His lips reached the base of his lovers cock and began licking back up to the tip in an agonizing manner. Kiku's hand tightened in the American's hair, showing his displeasure at having been teased in such a way.

Alfred smiled around the warm muscle that overwhelmed his mouth as he felt Kiku tugging at his hair strands, clearly displeased at the pace of things. He let his tongue swirl around Kiku's soft pink tip and into the slit before following the jutting vein on the underside of his member all the way back to the base.

Kiku tensed a little as he felt his cock being practically swallowed by the nation above him, but fuck it felt so damn good that all he could do was let out a strangled moan. Alfred licked up the raven's cock one last time, letting it fall out of his mouth with a pop, meeting the older nations gaze.

Alfred smiled like a boy being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Don't hold back babe. I wanna hear you screaming your head off while I'm fucking you senseless."

Despite the current situation, Kiku's cheeks still flamed a startling shade of red and Alfred chuckled at his reaction. He leaned his face closer to the raven's his breath blowing over the others face. "Hey, are there any condoms in here? I didn't come prepared..." Alfred's voice lowered in embarressment at having to ask for such a thing.

The raven however, didn't mind and nodded towards the drawer next to the bed. Alfred leaned across the nation below him to open the drawer and began fumbling around for the much needed object. He felt something small and round and pulled it out, but to his surprise it wasn't the original object he'd been on a conquest for. It was a cock ring.

A smirk slowly graced the American's lips. "Oh ho ho, what do we have here?" He waved the object in front of his lover before tossing it down beside him and looking for other toys. After a minute of rummaging he pulled out a pair of fluffy purple handcuffs, and of course, a condom.

"Ready to have the best time of your life?" Alfred winked, grabbing ahold of the handcuffs, snapping one around the Japanese male's wrist before pulling the chain behind the headboard to put it around his other wrist. Kiku's eyes widened slightly as the cold metal clanked against his bare skin, sending shivers along his spine.

Alfred licked his lips, beginning to plant kisses along Kiku's jaw as he slyly hooked the ring around the raven's already pre-dripping cock. A gasp emitted from said raven as the blood flow was automatically cut off from his throbbing erection. He glanced down to see a thin piece of leather cutting off the tip from the rest of the shaft.

"Wha-?" Kiku exclaimed, his question silenced harshly by the eager blonde. Alfred nipped and bit at his lover's lips harshly making sure he left bruises. He wanted people to know that it was HE who did this to the man. That what they were doing tonight was no secret.

Alfred began working his way back down his lover's magnificant and flawless body all the while continuing to nip, bite, and suck whatever skin his mouth encountered. As he got to the raven's lower abdomen, he reached down placing his hands on Kiku's ass and lifted him up so he could begin nibbling on the base of his cock. His teeth grazed sensative skin and Kiku moaned in pure want and ecstacy. Slowly, Alfred ran his tongue over Kiku's balls and bypassed them, running down the inside of his thigh until they reached his ass.

Setting the smaller male back down on the bed, he repositioned himself and lifted Kiku's legs, spreading apart his cheeks and admiring him. He smirked to himself, jerking his head to the side to get the hair out of his face before going down and sticking his tongue back out to encircle the outside of his lover's hole. Kiku tensed and let out a small mewl. Alfred kissed the side if his thigh. "Shhh, relax, baby. I promise you'll enjoy it."

Kiku let out the breath he'd been holding and finally relaxed, letting Alfred continue with what he'd started. The blonde bent back down, circling his hole a few more times before slowly dipping his tongue inside the moist cavern of his lover.

"Oh!" Kiku gasped, feeling the wet muscle moving around inside of him roughly. Alfred pushed his tongue in deeper, reaching a hand down to begin stroking himself as he continued to devour his lover's taste.

"Ah...ha, Al-Alfred!" Kiku squirmed and the blonde looked up at him lazily, drool running down his chin. Oh, how Kiku wanted to ravage the man right then and there.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow and kept his hands occupied by squeezing the raven's ass over and over again.

"I-I want you to..." He squeezed his eyes shut, his face such a shade of read it would have made Antonio proud. He didn't think he could ask for such a thing! God, why couldn't Alfred just do it himself already?

"Want me to what, Kiku?" Alfred held back his smirk. Oh, he knew what Kiku wanted. But he had to BEG him for it. He want the raven to scream for him and succumb to his wishes as the blonde's name poured from his lips while he came.

Kiku didn't answer the question, still too embarressed and Alfred got up, leaving the poor man all alone on the bed. He walked over to where his clothes lay and yanked his belt from the loops of his pants. When he turned around, he had a micheivous grin plastered on his face as he began walking slowly over to the bed. He snapped the fine leather and it let out a loud crack, echoing throughout the room. "Mmm, if you won't tell me Kiku, I guess I'll have to get it out of you." He licked the tip of the belt before smacking Kiku's ass with it.

"Ah!" Kiku jumped as the leather collided with his bare skin. He could feel the skin turning raw from where he'd been hit. It hurt like Hell but it also turned him on even more. He ground his teeth together as he was struck again. The sensation made his body tremble in want but he was far too caught up to even notice.

Alfred smirked seeing his little Kiku resisting him. He brought his fingers to his lips and began coating them in saliva as he struck Kiku one last time.

"Nnngh!" Kiku moaned through tight lips as the strike overlapped the last one. His ass felt hotter than Hell so when Alfred's cold, fingers circled his entrance it was a bit of a shock from the temperature change.

Alfred slipped a lubed finger in, letting Kiku slowly adjust to it before adding the second finger. He moved them in a scissoring motion, trying to prepare him the best he could before he added the last, and final digit.

Kiku yelped and tensed around the blondes fingers. Alfred leaned up to kiss the raven. "Kiku, baby, relax."

"B-But it hurts!" Kiku's breath was shaky from trying to hold back his tears.

Alfred nuzzled his neck. "First comes pain, then the pleasure. I promise." Kiku slowly relaxed then, Alfred's words seeming to comfort him. Alfred began moving his fingers again as Kiku seemed to adjust to the odd intrusion. Eventually he even began to rock back on the blonde's finger's trying to get them further in him to that spot.

"Ah! Mmm, Alfred!" He moaned. "I'm ready, just do it!" He felt he was going to explode if Alfred didn't hurry up and fuck him senseless right now like he promised.

"I'm sorry Kiku, I don't know what 'do it' means. You'll have to explain it to the idiotic American." Alfred smirked, knowing full well Kiku would have smacked him if he could think straight or use his hands for that matter.

"Nnngh!" Kiku threw his head back into the pillow, arching his back into Alfred's touch. He squeezed his eyes shut again. "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Alfred removed his finger's from his lover's ass and grabbed the condom, tearing it open with his teeth. He put it on quickly and threw Kiku's legs over his shoulder's as he placed his cock at Kiku's entrance and pushed in slowly. "Tell me when." He murmered, resisiting the urge to thrust himself into the delicious heat that was his lover.

After about a minute, Kiku nodded signaling that Alfred could move. He started off slow, pulling out until only the head was left inside the tight heat and ramming back in. That only lasted a few seconds before the blonde let loose and began pounding into the nation beneath him.

"Al-fr-ed!" Kiku moaned with each thrust the blonde dealt to him. Alfred grunted in response, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead. His glasses were fogging up and sliding down his nose, but that was of little importance to him at the moment. He licked his lips at the noises his angel was making. His moans were perfect, not like the whore's in the porn videos. They were music to Alfred's ears.

One particular thrust made Kiku moan extra loud and he began moving his hips to meet Alfred's thrust to hit that sweet spot again. Alfred took notice of this. "Is that it? The spot?"

Kiku nodded, unable to talk and Alfred kept aiming for that spot over and over again. Kiku didn't think he could take it anymore. "Al-fred! Let...me...cum, please...let..me...cum" Kiku repeated over and over.

Alfred grinned down at Kiku's manhood standing tall and proud, then up at Kiku himself. "Mmm, if I do, will you return the favor?" Alfred winked at the smaller nation and started stroking Kiku's length while continuing to please himself.

"Yes, yes, I promise!" Kiku moaned, arching into the blonde's touch again. Alfred nodded and pulled out of the male beneath him before reaching up and taking off the cock ring. Kiku came instantly, his seed pouring from his reddened cock like a waterfall.

Alfred licked his lips as he bent down and began lapping it up. Kiku was still panting and his eyes were half lidded as he watched the American lick up his essance. His cock was half limp but the sight of his lover eating his cum off his stomach made him hard again.

"Mmm, already hard again I see." Alfred grinned lazily, leaning up to kiss the raven. He slid his tongue across Kiku's lower lip slowly, biting at the delicate skin. Kiku moaned, his eyes nearly rolling into his skull. The blonde brought his hand up, carressing the older nation's cheek and glided it through his onyx locks. His fingers found the base of his lovers neck and tangled them within his roots, bringing the smaller male closer for a passionate kiss.

It was over too soon, their lips melting away from each other's warmth in need of oxygen. A single trail of saliva connected the two to one another, and Alfred leered at the man before him. "Mmm, hey, how about you do that favor for me now?" He arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and licked his lips wantingly.

"Alright." Kiku nodded, placing his hand on the American's chest and pushing him back onto the bed beneath them. Alfred leaned back, having a perfect view of the oriental nation as he climbed on top of the blonde and began straddling his hips. He grinned broadly, gazing up at the nation with lust. "Damn, you look so hot. I can't wait to see you ride me hard." His hand crept up the side of Kiku's thigh, rubbing in circular motions for a few seconds before smacking his ass. "Now belittle me, baby."

"Ngh.." Kiku groaned, lifting himself up slightly and reached back to grab a hold of Alfred's enormous cock. He lined it up with his entrance before slowly lowering himself onto it.

A strangled moan came from the blonde as he leaned his head back while Kiku slowly began to ride him. "Mmm, Alfred, so big..." Kiku sighed, bouncing up and down trying to hit that special spot.

Alfred watched with interest, his eyes mapping out every curve and angle of his lover's figure as he was ridden. He could feel the wetness that was Kiku as he slid in and out of his body, loud slurping noises followed everytime he pulled out only to be welcomed back with tight muscles that sent him nearly over the edge everytime they clenched around him.

"Ahh, Kiku, damn you're so fucking tight. It's amazing." Alfred panted, placing his hands on the Asian's waist as he began to pound into him as fast and as hard as he could.

"Mm aahhhh-hhhh!" Kiku cried out, leaning forward and placing his hands on the headboard for support as his insides were being fucked into oblivion. "So...mmm so good!" He moaned as the American's cock hit that spot. "Right there! Ooo, yes, mmm."

Alfred happily obliged, ramming himself inside Kiku over and over to hit his spot. It wasn't long afterwards that the blonde's chest was covered in the other's semen as he was close to reaching his climax as well.

"Nghhh!" Alfred desperately picked up his pace, not wanting to hurt Kiku any more than he had to as he started to cum inside the other male. "Ahhhhh." He sighed, thrusting inside a few more times as he rode out his orgasm.

Kiku smiled lazily as he ran his hands along his lovers chest, rubbing his cum into the other's skin before leaning down to kiss him. It was soft and sweet, not hot and needy like the ones from before.

"Mmm, babe, you were great." Alfred murmered as he pecked the other's lips back and slowly lifted him up so he could slide out without hurting him. "And, hey, shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Alfred grinned slyly as he pinched the oriental's butt.

"Hai, I should and hey! Don't do that." Kiku frowned, trying to glare but it just appeared as an adorable pout.

"Oh, I just did more than that with your butt, Keeks." Alfred winked, sliding his finger teasingly around Kiku's hole, which recieved him a smack upside his head.

"Ow, hey I'm sorry baby." Alfred apologized, rubbing the spot even though it didn't hurt him the slightest.

Kiku huffed and sat up, looking for his clothes that were thrown in their earlier hast. Finally spotting them in the corner, he walked over and began putting them on. "You can stay in here if you want, I'll be back later." Kiku winked as he pulled on his fishnets.

"Alright then, I will." Alfred winked back, finally remembering to take off the condom and throw it away. "When do you think that will be?"

"Oh, in a few-" Kiku was interrupted as the doorknob was turned and his other Italian co-worker walked in.

"Hey, Roderich says you need to get back to wor-." Lovino stopped as he caught site of the two males in the room before him. "What the Hell? You stupid American bastard!"

Alfred looked confused and then another, more familiar and smooth accent spoke. "'Ey, what's the matter Lovi?"

Lovino turned bright red as a pair of tan arms wrapped around his waist. "Get off me!"

Antonio winked and kissed the side of his neck. "No, I think we should follow their example, si?" A broad smile carressed his face.

"NO!" Lovino yelped and smacked the Spanierd, turned and stomped down the hallway.

"Awh, come back mi tomate!" Antonio whimpered, running after his little Italian lover.

Kiku looked back at Alfred then at the door. "On second thought...I think I'll just stay here."

Alfred smiled and stood up, walking over to close (and lock) the door before winding his arms around the Japanese male's waist. "Good, I've been wanting to spend more time with you anyway."

Kiku closed his eyes and laid his hands over Alfred's. It was perfect, just the two of them alone for almost the whole day, nothing could possibly ruin it. Kiku though as Alfred bent down and whispered in the raven's ear. "Oh, and happy birthday, Kiku. I love you."


End file.
